


After it all

by Draconia_t



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season 8, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia_t/pseuds/Draconia_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story is set one month after season 8 ended. Sam is getting over his trials, Castiel is struggling with being human and Dean is..well..Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A month later

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked 8th season and I hope this story makes up for it. I'm sad that Cas wasn't human for long, and perhaps this fanfic will make it right.

The famous roar of Impala was heard as it entered the parking lot of a small hotel called Days Inn, Lexington, Nebraska. Dean was driving, of course, and he found a nice parking spot right next to a Coca Cola machine.

"Why did we have to leave the Batcave? I was just getting used to my room!" - whined Dean

"There was a ghost sighting and we agreed that we are going to continue hunting. Your choice. And since our fellow angel wants to learn to become a hunter, he should start with the basics." - Sam replied, with the matter-of-fact tone as usual

"Okay, man, okay, no complaining, back on the road, three of us. About that, Cas, you okay back there?"

Dean looked in the mirror in an attempt to see Cas, only to find him sleeping peacefully. A month has passed since his falling, and since then, he has been getting used to being human. He sometimes forgets to sleep, so he just passes out while sitting, and sometimes he passes out for not eating for too long. His first week was basically a series of passing out. He was a target of many angry angels, so he decided it would be best if he traveled with the brothers.

Dean was having a hard time because he had to leave the Batcave, the only place that could be described by the word 'home' in Dean's mind. And again, he was taking care of people. Teaching Cas the human life, trying to keep Sam sane. After a month of trying to bring both of them back to the waking world, since both had series of going unconscious, he came to a realization that it would be the best to go down the road again, hunting things they've been dealing with for decades. So funny when he thought about that word. Decades. Back in the day, they would struggle with killing a Wendigo or memorizing the incantations for exorcism. It all seemed so distant now.

Sam, well, he was a special kind of crazy. Sometimes he caught himself wishing he was hallucinating Lucifer again. Hell seemed like a pleasant place to be. The trials were taking their toll. He was supposed to die, and he didn't. But it still felt a lot like dying. So, he focused on helping Cas and trying to hunt something easy to kill. Distraction seemed like a great medicine. Physically, he's not that bad. Mentally, he has his crashes. Hopefully, the intervals between them will prolong as the time passes, until they disappear completely. The last crash was nearly a week ago. He looked down and saw blood dripping from the cuts on his wrists, and they were getting longer and blood kept flowing out. And as he bled out, he felt the life force that pumped through his weary heart to the body leaving him, and he felt weaker and weaker, until finally he fell unconscious. He woke up two days later, in his bed, thirsty and very hungry. He's okay now and he hopes he will stay that way.

"Sleeping like an angel" - smiled Sam - "Well, wake him up. I'm going to get some food, I saw a supermarket not long behind. You check us in."

"Dude, are you sure you can..."

"Dean, I'm fine. I've been fine for a week now. And I think I can survive grocery shopping. I'll go by foot, breathe in some fresh air and I'll be great." - Sam was slightly annoyed by his brother's constant worry. He was perfectly capable of keeping himself sane

"I know, but maybe I should go and you should rest..:"

Sam quickly stopped him, because he already knew how would this conversation go on - "No, Dean, you take care of Rapunzel over there, I'm gone."

"Sam, wait!" - Dean yelled after him - "Maybe you should take the car!"

Sam waved his hand as he walked away from the Impala. Dean turned around and Cas didn't seem to have moved.

"Dammit man, you're drooling! Cas, hey, man, Cas!"

"Huh, what?" - Cas asked, eyes still closed. He hasn't slept this peacefully in days and somehow Impala's roars were the perfect lullaby.

Dean laughed and got out of the car. He opened the back door and dragged Cas out.

"Come on, sleepy head, let's get you to bed."


	2. Things revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Castiel learned to shave, and luckily, there is someone who actually might help him.

Castiel was still feeling a bit groggy, and Dean was still worried about Sam. He was also dead tired, but not sleepy, since it was only 9 pm.

They walked up to the lady working at the reception. She was really hot, Dean thought to himself. She was blonde and had dark green eyes, and even sitting, you could notice that she was a tall woman.

"Excuse me." - Dean nodded

"Oh good evening. Well, aren't you two precious" - she replied with a smirk - "Double bed?"

"Huh, what?" - Dean replied with a tone of surprise - "No, pff, we're not, he's not, I'm not..."

It was hard not to notice, since Castiel was leaning on Dean like his life depended on it.

"Come on man, wake up already. Yeah..." - he nervously smiled at the lady - "No, just get me a room with three beds."

"Not obvious at all." - she giggled - "Sure thing. Want to make one double?"

"Why not, Dean, you love double beds. Back in our home in Kansas, you were so pleased with the room you've got, especially because of the large double bed." - Castiel's answer was followed with a silent laugh from the reception lady.

"Our...what? Just, here" - Dean handed out the money, took the key and left, leaving Castiel running behind him.

"Dean!" - Castiel yelled, panting behind him - "I know you're used to this abnormal speed of walking, but I think I will have to yet get adjusted to it, now could you please..."

Castiel's plea was interrupted by Dean's angry voice - "What the hell was that?"

"What was wha.."

"Oh come on!" - Dean turned his back towards Castiel, only his eyes were looking sideways at Cas - "You don't act like that in public! You don't touch me in public, you don't do anything to me in public!"

Cas was visibly disappointed in himself and said nothing more

"And, you need to shave! Immediately. You look like a mountain man. We have an interview as FBI agents tomorrow and I don't think they'll buy the FBI crap if one of us looks like they've been raised by apes their entire life." - Dean protested and continued walking to his room

Castiel didn't shave at all for the past month. To tell the truth, he didn't know how to. His angel mojo did him quite well when his vessel needed some human adjustment. Castiel was getting pretty clumsy as a human. The first time he took a knife in his hands, he cut himself, and it hurt him. He decided it would be the best to stay away from sharp objects for a while.

Dean opened the door and threw the bag with his stuff on the floor. The room was pretty much like any other room he and Sam had. A small bathroom, windows, a table and four chairs. Except this time there were two beds. One was double and another one single, and Dean seems to have noticed that immediately.

"Oh come on!" - Dean cried

"What, I thought you liked double beds." - Cas was slightly confused

"Yes, but as you can see, three of us, two beds! You know what, " - Dean pointed his index figer towards Cas - "this is all your fault! You're sleeping on the floor!"

"Wait, how is this..."

Cas didn't get to finish, yet again, since this time Dean got into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Cas decided to sit on the double bed. He began to think about things. He noticed he was beginning to care a lot more recently. A part of being human, of course. He remembered Naomi, heaven, Metatron. How he was tricked by him. The only thing that stopped him from depression was the fact that he didn't kill Dean, even though he was supposed to. How did he know? How did he know that this Dean was the real Dean? Before he could get the answer to that question, his thoughts were broken by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Dean came out, dressed in his short PJ pants and an undershirt.

"Well, the bathroom's available. You go shave now, I can't even look at you anymore."

"Oh." - Cas stood up - "Well, there might be a problem in that."

"What now" - Dean was slightly irritated by now

"I don't know."

"You don't know what exactly?"

"How to shave." 

"Seriously man! You take the shaving cream, put it on yourself, take the razor and shave. Not so hard." - Dean explained

"Well, the last time I took something sharp in my hands, I cut myself."

"Fine, you wuss, I'll teach you how to shave. Take off that trenchcoat, take a shirt from the bag and come to the bathroom."

Castiel took off his coat and shirt, undressing like he was all alone. He was slightly embarrassed by himself and his lack of knowledge in anything human. He should know these things, he's been watching humans since they came to be. Cas decided it would be the best not to think about it for a while and put on a grey T-shirt from Dean's bag.

At that very time, Sam was going up to the reception to ask the number of his room.

"Hello." - Sam smiled

"Well, good evening, fine mister" - the blonde teased - "A room with a single bed, I hope?"

Sam laughed - "No actually, I'm here with my brother and our friend."

"Oh, you're with the cute couple. Room 450."

"They're not...Whatever, nice meeting you" - Sam waved

"Pleasure is all mine."

Sam rushed out to escape the weird reception woman and headed to the room. He entered and saw no trace of his brother or Castiel. Except for the bunch of clothes on the floor. And voices coming from the bathroom. Sam was puzzled. Could the reception woman be right? He put the food on the table and came closer to the bathroom door. He couldn't see anything, and from what he heard, he was glad he couldn't.

"Look Cas, you can't do it that way. Here, take this, it'll just glide up and down." - he heard his brother's voice

"But I can't, I've never done this before."

"First time for everything...DAMMIT CAS" - Dean yelled - "You're spilling it all over, you look like a mess! Take that damn shirt off."

"Okay Dean, just, could you be a bit slower?"

"ARGH. Now see. Up and down and out. Not that hard."

"Indeed."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that his brother and Cas were closer than Cas and him, but not this close. He left the food for Dean and Cas on the table, took his food, cellphone and went out the door, still quite shocked.

Castiel washed his face and looked at the mirror. Dean smiled and hit him on the back. - "There you go, my friend!"

"Ouch..."-Cas arched his back

"Oh, sorry"

Dean went to the room and saw the food on the table

"Sam must have been here." - he concluded - "He'll be back soon. Hopefully he went off to seduce the reception lady. Here you go, Cas." - he threw the sandwich to him and took the pie to himself. He sat himself by the table and opened Sam's laptop.

Cas took the sandwich and sat on the double bed.

A few moments later, Dean was cursing everything he could think of.

"Son of a bitch! I broke Sam's laptop, dammit! He's gonna kill me, I'm dead!"

"Calm down, Dean, it surely isn't something that can't be fixed. Relax and eat your pie." - Cas reassured him

Dean got up to the double bed and realized there's nothing he could do - "Yeah, I guess."

Dean sat next to Cas and finished his pie, through the sound of laughter and jokes, remembering that one time they went to get Cas laid and how he scared the poor woman. They talked for at least another hour and somehow they fell asleep, Cas leaning on Dean's shoulder. He was shirtless and in his boxers, not yet aware that he should be cold.

For the past hour, Sam was in a bar nearby, ordering himself drinks, hoping to forget what he just heard. Now how will I react? What should I do? Should I tell them I heard them? Or maybe I should wait for them to tell me. Yes, I will give them time, they will have to tell me eventually. He sat there a bit more and then walked to the hotel. He was quite sleepy and he hoped he could get some rest. As he walked to the room, he noticed the lights were on. Great - he thought - now I have to face them.

He opened the door and saw half naked Castiel sleeping on his brother. Great. Perfect. This is worse than facing them awake. He ran to the bathroom, changed, turned off the lights and crawled to his bed. He turned his back to them and somehow fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any possible grammar mistakes. English is my second language, but still it wouldn't excuse my mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this. More to come!


End file.
